Not Anymore
by Mimianimelover15
Summary: A prosecutor is someone who convicts the defendant of murder no matter what...but after that accident...Miles/Franny/Phoenix
1. How Do You Know My Name?

**Hey Peeps! **

**Wassup? :3**

**:):):):3:3:3:D:D:D:P:P:P  
**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- I UNFORTUNATELY do not own Phoenix Wright or any other products mentioned in this fic. If I did, they'd rock even more than they already do!**

**(PS to the Franny lovers out there, if I owned PW, I'd make sure they made a Ace Attorney Investigations: Franziska von Karma. Doesn't that sound great?)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Prosecutor…What does it mean to be a prosecutor? We convict the defendant to a life of punishment. However, I don't believe that's all we are. There is more to our career than handing punishment. We live for justice. There is never an innocent defendant, is there? The reason a person is arrested is because of the crime they have committed. There is nothing else to it…_

These thoughts were the only things that kept her motivated these days. Nothing else. Not even her thirst for revenge. At least not anymore. Years ago, she strived for perfection, and she still did, though not too much. She was a perfect prosecutor. Her perfect record was her life, or so she thought before the accident occurred. Before the accident which killed two close people to her. At first it surprised her that Miles Edgeworth was so close to her. It was probably the fact that he was both an opponent and friend. But then, she was also surprised that the person who killed him was also on her conscience. One year ago, Phoenix Wright supposedly killed her "brother" because of an unknown motive. He killed both Miles and himself that evening. She wanted to forget that day but it still haunted her. The words Phoenix Wright had uttered before he killed himself and his friend. They were simple yet made a very strong impact on her.

"_One day I will come back but until then… don't forget about me."_

That simple sentence made an impact on her. All she wanted to do now was get away. Get away from the world and from her conscience. Away from what she knew. Because the case was taken to court, and because she had been the only witness and she had said what she had seen, her testimony had convicted the deceased Phoenix Wright of first degree murder and a life in prison if he were still alive…

* * *

Chapter 1

Franziska P.O.V

_Walking down the hall to the courtroom is never easy unless you are one hundred percent sure that you will win. Even so, there is always the uncertainty that your opponent will find a flaw in your logic and will crush you. That is why I always have a back-up plan. When your witness messes up, all that is left for you to do is hope and pray that he or she will let you take over and keep their mouth shut while you uncorner yourself. But, I have once experienced the witness' uncertainty and I know that there is no guarantee that you'll testify perfectly. Because of my shock, all I could do was mumble what he had told me to. Phoenix Wright had left a note __telling me to say that he had killed Miles and himself by pushing them both off the side of Dusky Bridge._

_And I, being the utterly foolish fool that I had been said nothing but what he had told me to say, thus condemning him to prison._

_I was an idiot. That's all. _

_These thoughts swam through my head as I walked down the hall of a hotel in Venice. Why Venice? Because of a case I had accepted a week before. A man in his twenties had been murdered under Juliet's home a week ago. So far, no evidence incriminating the defendant had been found and well, since I was a prosecutor, it wasn't looking to well for me._

_I accepted this case for a few reasons, one of them being the fact that I had never been in Venice and that I was one of the only prosecutors at our office who knew how to speak Italian. _

_That is all there is to it._

_

* * *

_Normal P.O.V

Detective Gumshoe hurried out the door of his hotel room and ran to the stairs, not bothering to use the elevator. He rushed out the front door of the air conditioned place and instantly felt the rush of warm air hit him. He hurried down the busy streets. The detective could already feel Franziska's whip against his skin and he clearly imagined the throbbing pain the bruises the whip made would cause.

He was slightly late, alright, very late. Paying attention to his thoughts and not to the people around him, he suddenly crashed into a man wearing a grey hoodie and a pink knit hat.

"H-Hey sorry pal!" Detective Gumshoe said. He examined the man a bit more closely. Something looked familiar but he couldn't quite find it.

"Are you alright?" The man asked at the staring detective.

"U-Umm yeah! W-Wait! A-Aren't you…err no, I mean have we met somewhere before?" The detective asked, still trying to figure out where the familiarity stood.

"I-I better get going pal! Have a good day!" Gumshoe shouted running off.

Finally after a while of running and evading pedestrians, Gumshoe arrived at Juliet Capulet's ancient home. As usual, Franziska was already standing there, her whip glaring at him.

"Hey pal! I-I mean sir- OUCH!" He managed to say before the leather whip slashed down across his face, leaving a dark red gash.

"Scruffy! You're late _again_! Next month we should have an interesting salary discussion."

"Nooo…" He managed to groan.

"Are you still trying to argue?"

"N-NO! No way sir. I-I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again s-sir."

"Hmph, well anyways, I need the autopsy report you fool."

The detective reached into his briefcase and took out a battered envelope, which, with no doubt, had been brand new and in great condition before the detective had took it in his hands.

"Here pal!I-I mean sir!" He said handing the document to his boss.

"Hmph. I didn't expect anything more proper from someone like you, fool." Franziska said as she snatched the envelope and opened it.

_-Autopsy Report-_

_Victim's Name- Matt Engarde_

_Time of Death- Approximately 4:15 to 4:40_

_Cause of Death- First struck with blunt object, Later on stabbed_

"Scruffy!"

"Yes sir?"

"...Is this the same Matt Engarde that was found guilty of murder?"

"Yes sir!"

_'Hmm...But wasn't he sentenced to life in prison?' _Franziska thought to herself.

"He got away sir! He was mumbling something about revenge on that rotten defense attorney or something like that." Gumshoe replied as if he had known what she thought.

"...That rotten defense attorney?...You mean Phoenix Wright."

"Yes sir."

_'To bad for him, Phoenix is already dead...' _Franziska thought sullenly. "Scruffy! I want you to secure the perimeter. Search the area for one of Mr. De Killer's cards."

* * *

Franziska walked down the olive garden path with her briefcase. She sighed.

_'How many times do I have to be paired up with that detective?' _She thought.

_'Detective Scruffy...I guess he has a unique detective personality. Though not serious, I'd probably miss that fool's humor...'_

Franziska continued down the path until she got to the busiest part of town. Squeezing past the fools, she almost lost her briefcase. Suddenly, a man bumped into her.

"Ugh you fool!" She said/shouted at the man falling to the ground.

"I'm sorry Fran-miss." The man said, offering his hand for help. Franziska shrugged it off and got up herself. She examined the fool more closely.

"Wait...Aren't you-"

"I hope we meet again Miss von Karma."

"Wait! How do you know my name-"

"Never mind that...I am sorry for taking your time." The mysterious man said as he ran off.

* * *

**Yep! That's it! Chapter 1!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Who's the mysterious man? Cliffhanger courtesy of Mimianimelover15!**

**Anyways...PLEASE R&R!**

**You know...even though I have many good ideas in my head...reviews can make my simple ideas complex...which benefit my story and your interest level!**

**Hope you Enjoyed!**

**-Mimianimelover15**

**(...I'm crazy...?)  
**


	2. Impossible

**Hey PPL!**

**Wassup :3**

**It's me Mimianimelover15!**

**Sorry 4 the late update. I was away and wasn't aloud to use the internet to write :( so I wrote in my notebook :)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW _Prufrock Sheldon II_  
**

**Interesting fact- My alias states my nickname-Mimi and what I love-animelover and then 15 is there just because. Though maybe it should be MimiPWlover15? Heheheh...Nah!**

**Disclaimer-I don not own PW or any products involved in my fic. (I still wish that they make an AAI: Franziska von Karma...) A girl can hope eh?**

**Well...I'll stop babbling.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Time: ? Place: ? Date: ?

"I bumped into the girl."

"And?"

"She was accompanied by someone. A man."

"...And?"

"The man wore a green trench coat and was very broad."

"Were they-"

"No. I doubt it. There were no signs of affection between them."

"Hmm...well this man might be a problem."

"Nah. He seemed pretty clueless and well, he's always late."

"...?"

"We can get her before he arrives."

"Alright. We leave tomorrow."

* * *

Gumshoe P.O.V

I was rushing out the door and through the streets, _again_. Even though I had promised not to be late, it didn't seem to be working. I finally arrived at the rendez-vous but no one was there. Maybe I had taken a wrong turn somewhere? But no. I was sure this was it. I was willing to bet my instant noodles om it. I looked around.

"Detective Gumshoe?" I heard a voice call out.

"Yes pal?" I said uncertainly. This was ANYONE but Ms Von Karma.

A bellhop appeared in front of me. He was holding a silver tray with a sheet of paper on it.

"Sir, this was addressed to you." He said, handing me the paper.

I opened the letter, not bothering to stay neat.

_Scruffy..._

_Continue searching for the calling card and analyze it. Report to me once you're done._

I read the letter over and over again. Was that all I had to do? Hah! And no whip! I thanked the bellhop and hurried towards the local precinct to get a team of members ready. We set off to the crime scene.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Where is she?" The man asked his co-conspirator.

"I'm positive she'd be here!"

"Well obviously you're wrong."

"But wait! I know at which hotel she's staying at!"

"...Alright then do your job and do it properly. We already lost one of our men."

* * *

Gumshoe P.O.V

We found a calling card but it was definitely not De Killer's. I examined the trademark in more detail. It had a fiery bird resembling a phoenix on it standing on a pile of gold with its wings intimidatingly open. There was a sword with a very menacing edge pointing sideways. **(A/N See profile link for picture. Should be posted soon.)**

Wait...A phoenix and an edge...and gold which is worth a lot...it couldn't be...

* * *

Franziska P.O.V

I was walking through the bazaar, looking at the various trinkets and clothes. Once in a while, something caught my eye and I had to resist from buying it. Though Von Karma's accepted nothing short of perfection, I had taken the day off for a few reasons. One being that I needed a break from Scruffy. The other...well for some time I had this feeling of being watched. If I changed my routine, a spy would've had no knowledge of it. I only left Scruffy a note. I continued walking down the road when something caught my eye. At one of the stalls, a literally shimmering dress was hanging. I walked over and examined it more thoroughly. The dress was navy blue with a few layers which flowed freely at the bottom. It had sparkly fringes around the neckline which turned navy blue. The dress was strapless and had a small lace-up at the back. I was tempted to buy it but that would be foolish. On the other hand, it wouldn't hurt to have a few un-frilly things in your closet. I checked the price tag. Two-hundred and fifty dollars. That was unreasonable and yet...

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Detective Gumshoe walked out of the precinct, proud of himself. Now all he had to do was meet his boss at-wait. She had specified what to do but she hadn't specified where to meet her. Gumshoe pulled out his battered phone and dialed his boss' number.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Von Karma?"

"Who else fool?"

"Umm...I was wondering where you were."

"And why is that?"

"I am supposed to report to you."

" *sigh* I never said meet me to report to me. Talking on the phone works just fine fool."

"Oh uh, OK! So we found a card but it wasn't De Killer's. The trademark was a fiery bird resembling a phoenix on it standing on a pile of gold with its wings intimidatingly open. There was a sword with a very menacing edge pointing sideways too. I thought about it and well..."

"Go on Scruffy."

"Well I thought it might be Mr Wright and Mr Edgeworth."

"...Fool...They're dead!"

The detective heard a whip snap on the other side.

"Scruffy. Bring the card and any other info or evidence that is important. We'll meet at the cafe in front of the hotel we're staying at."

Before Gumshoe could reply, she hung up. Cafe in front of hotel...It couldn't be that hard to find it right?

* * *

Franziska stormed through the crowd, ignoring the cowering faces around her. How dare Scruffy mention them? And where did he get such foolish ideas? It's impossible that Miles Edgeworth survived. And Phoenix Wright...He was dead too. She arrived at the hotel and looked over to the other side. Scruffy wasn't there yet. But that as fine. She wasn't in the mood to see him right away. Franziska entered the hotel and got in the elevator. When it finally arrived at the top, she rushed out and into her hotel suite. She dropped her shopping bag, yes her _shopping bag_ on the bed and sat down beside it. She looked in the cheap plastic bag. The dress was lying in a crumpled heap. Franziska took it out and went to the closet, where she hung it on one of the hangers. She came back and gazed out the window. Scruffy was no where in sight.

-Knock-Knock-

Franziska sighed an exasperated sigh.

"Who's there?"

No one answered.

She looked out the peep hole. No one.

Furiously, Franziska opened the door and stepped out, only to be violently grabbed. A hard hand was pressed against her mouth, forbidding her to scream for help. Her hands were also being held against her back, and her whip was useless.

"Heheh...I finally got you."

Franziska managed to turn around and finally caught a first glance at her captor's face. No...It couldn't be...

* * *

**Yup. (Maya bow)**

**That's Chapter 2!**

**Once again, thank you for the reviews Prufrock Sheldon II!**

**And PLEASE R&R!**

**BTW cliffhanger courtesy of Mimianimelover15! (Maya bow)**

**I'll try to update every or every other day! Unless of course I'm away.**

**Anyways thanks 4 reading!**

**-Mimianimelover15**


	3. Voice

**Hey PPL!**

**Wassup?**

**So I promised to update everyday. I'll try my best. Wish me luck! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was away with no WiFi.**

**;) **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"I am here to visit the Master."

"I already told you, you can't visit without an appointment."

"Then may I at least meet Mystic Pearl, the prodigy?"

"...I'll ask if she has the time."

The medium left in search of Pearl. She arrived at her room and knocked twice.

"Mystic Pearl?" No answer.

She scurried down the hall until she got to Master Maya's room. Why? Because lately, Mystic Pearl and Master Maya had been spending all their time together.

"Mystic Pearl?"

"Y-Yes?" Came a mature reply. The medium frowned. This wasn't Mystic Pearl's voice.

"Do you have a moment?"

"Umm...Sure."

After a few moments, Pearl opened the white paper fusuma looking slightly exhausted.

"Mystic Pearl, you have guests."

"Who is it?" Pearl replied, in her normal tone of voice.

"..." The medium shuffled uncomfortably. "I'm not sure..."

"Alright." Pearl said as she started down the hall. The medium followed quickly. "But Mystic Pearl! You don't even know these people. It isn't safe for a young mystic like you to meet two men who you don't even know!"

"...It'll be fine." Pearl gave a reassuring reply. She tried to appear calm but who could it be? She had no ideas. No leads. The medium scurried on faster to alert the visitors of Pearl's arrival. Pearl entered the room and saw two men standing by the door, talking. When she walked in, they turned to face Pearl.

"Hello Pearls."

"!"

* * *

Once Detective Gumshoe arrived at the cafe, he was instantly aware of his tardiness. Sadly accepting the evil truth, he waited in silence with his head hung down for a meal of leather whippimg. But, it never came. He slowly forced himself to look around. That was impossible. He was an hour late and his boss was no where in sight. Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. He crossed the street in a hurry and entered the hotel. He took the elevator to Ms. Von Karma's room. He hurried down the hallway and saw that one of the hotel room's was widely open. He came a little closer and realized it was Ms. Von Karma's. Detective Gumshoe was smart enough to realize that this was no breeze and that something had happened. He entered her suite and checked the rooms. No sign. All he found was a shopping bag with a receipt in it dating today's date.

_Ms. Von Karma's Shopping Receipt added to the Court Record._

He looked around. Absentminded, he sat down on the luxurious bed. He was surprised by the softness.

"If only Wright was here..."

"If only I was here..." Someone echoed.

"Who's there?" Detective Gumshoe shouted, standing up quickly and turning around.

"Tell me what happened and I will reveal myself to you..." The voice said mockingly.

"Umm...but how do I know whether you'll help out or not?"

"Don't worry. I know you know me."

"Wh-What?"

"Just tell me!" The voice said, now slightly exasperated.

"W-Well..."The detective started, hesitating. Could he really trust this mysterious person? Being the gullible person he was, he continued. "I was supposed to meet my boss, Ms. Von Karma and I was late. By an hour. When I finally arrived, she wasn't here and her hotel suite door was open."

"Hmm... and you think what?"

"She was kidnapped pal."

"Well you've kept up your part of the deal. Walk over to the drawer and open the first shelf."

The detective walked over. There he found a slightly bloody knife.

_Bloody Knife added to the Court Record_

"And? How those that help me find your identity?"

"You know who I am Detective Gumshoe."

"_Mister Nick! Your special someone's coming!_" A voice cried in the distance.

"Wait...Isn't that-"

"Shh Pearls! You'll give me away and ruin my mysterious aura!"

"_But Mister Nick, Maya is your special someone!"_

"E-Edgeworth, can you play with Pearls for a second?"

"_Hmph..."_

_"A-Anyways detective...You know who I am..."_

_"Ugh sure pal, evil spirit...umm..." By now Detective Gumshoe was trembling with fear. That voice belonged to Wright and Wright was dead. Gumshoe would survive anything except for ghosts..._

_

* * *

_

Franziska P.O.V.

I regained my consciousness somewhere dark. The ground was hard and cold, and it felt wet. I was cramped in between to large cold and wet barrels, which smelled of rot and rust. Disgusting. My hands were bound behind my back and my fingertips had gone limp by now. I saw a couple of scurrying rats once in a while. I didn't bother to scream, because no one would here me. One small window with metal bars rested close to the ceiling, but dead grass obscured my view.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps. The door creaked open and a man in a bellhop suit entered. He had grotesque stitches down his face and a barely visible monocle.

"Now...Ms. Von Karma...Let us get one thing straight. You can be rude to your other captors...but if you're rude to me..."

* * *

**So?**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the late update. As I said, I was away with no WiFi.**

**Chapter 4=You'll find out many things.**

**And, I bet you guys know who the "captor" is right?**

**Anyways, C U L8R!**

**TTYL**

**WTYL=Write to you later!**

**-Mimianimelover15**


	4. Death

**_Some say the world will end in fire,_**  
**_Some say in ice._**  
**_From what I've tasted of desire_**  
**_I hold with those who favor fire_**_._

_The body of a limp feminine figure lay at his feet. He stood there, mesmerized, unable to move. He could hear footsteps behind him. Suddenly, the door burst open and in came his friends._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Help her!"_

_"Save her!"_

_"Don't just stand there watching her die!"_

_"You're as bad as the criminal for watching her die in front of you!"_

_Then, one voice stood against the others._

_"It's not his fault! We have to help him, help them! Wouldn't you be shocked if you found me dead?"_

_"D-Dead...She's DEAD?"_

_"N-No...That's not what I meant..."_

_He who discovered her collapsed beside her._

_"N-No...Please...Don't d-die..."_

**_But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of hate  
To know that for destruction ice  
Is also great,  
And would suffice._**

**_

* * *

_**

Pearl raced towards her cousin and gave her a BIG hug.

"Mystic Maya! MISTER NICK IS HERE!"

"WHAT?"

The two girls raced down the hallway and towards a little room where guests were accommodated to.

They banged open the door. not bothering to stay civilized. Maya looked at the people there. A man in a grey hoodie sat waiting beside a man in an unmistakable magenta suit.

"MR EDGEWORTH!" Maya shouted running and giving him a giant bear hug, much to his dismay. Once they greeted, she realized she had totally ignored the man in the hoodie and toque.

"Hi! I'm Maya! And you are?"

"MYSTIC MAYA! HOW DARE YOU FORGET YOUR SPECIAL SOMEONE?"

"Wh-What?"

"I'm so sorry Mister Nick. Mystic Maya has been busy lately and is probably not fully conscious right now."

"N-NICK? IS THAT REALLY YOU?"

"Hello to you too, Maya."

"OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY!" Maya shouted as she ran and gave him a GIANT bear hug. "Wait...YOU'RE A HOBO?"

"N-NO!" Nick managed before Maya pounced on him, punching him furiously and leaving bruises that would not leave quickly. Finally, Maya was restrained by Edgeworth who seemed unfazed by her shouts of protest. Pearl was about to kick him in the shin, but then thought better and went over to help Nick.

"Mister Nick! Are you okay?"

"..."

"Mister Nick?"

"...I. Am. Fine." He managed, trying not to lose his temper. No offense or anything, but sometimes, Pearl was a bit absent from the situation and reality. Any NORMAL person would've been rushing for a medical kit and 911 but Pearl just stood there, smiling innocently and asking if he was okay after such an incident.

"But you seem as if you want to hurt someone."

"MAYBE I DO!"

"M-Mister Nick!" Pearl burst into tears and ran off."

"Pearly!" Maya started after her."

"Looks like you aren't to good with women, Wright."

"Shut up Edgeworth."

* * *

Franziska shivered slightly as Shelly De Killer helped her up and into a chair. She was surprised by the act of kindness.

"Ms Von Karma. Let me tell you one thing. Before you meet your other captors, I'd like you to understand that I am not exactly working with them. They are helping me for one sole reason. Alright, maybe two. Money and revenge. I will only tell you that I am NOT a close affiliate with any of the other captors or the deceased Matt Engarde."

"But you killed Matt Engarde..."

"No my dear. I guess because you will die soon anyway, I can tell you the story of your killers. I was once a famous serial killer and I still am. A long time ago, I had accepted to murder Juan Corrida for Matt Engarde. Unfortunately, he was accused of committing the murder and I, being the loyal assassin that I am, helped clear his name. On the day of the trial however, Mr Phoenix Wright," She cringed at the name, "was able to bring to light the sad and unforgettable truth that Engarde had betrayed me. I finished helping and began plotting against him and how his death would be suffering. A lot of skinning. One day, long after the Corrida case, Engarde came to my door with his friends. I was ready to kill him but he begged me for a chance to negotiate. After hours of intense discussion, we agreed on a deal. I would help my enemy. Before I go on, Matt had escaped from jail with his friends. The investigation was top secret so even you prosecutors wouldn't know of it. Anyway, they would kidnap and I would kill. Simple. Engarde would also report to his boss."

"His boss?"

"Yes. His boss was a powerful, rich man. A very noble man. Or so others thought. I had respect for him as he had for me. But I knew he was a monster. He had killed his wife brutally showing no mercy to her cries of pain. His daughter had seen it and he had warned her that if she told anyone, her fate would be the same. I also know that she told her father's student and when he found out, that girl not only received an intense beating but the boy was forced to hurt her too. Anyway, back to the story. I only agreed because technically, Engarde had been acting as a messenger from his boss. And for this job, I'd be paid millions. The other men would also get their earned share of money."

"But you said before that they were working for money AND revenge."

"Oh yes...Well, I presume you remember Hank Red, Kasey Wan and Fred Jinky?"

"Y-Yes..."

"Well why'd they go to jail? Because you sent them there. They were only three of the hundreds you sent to jail. Three fortunate ones who managed to escape and kidnap you will now be held in the highest respect for many."

Franziska shivered again.

"Now...If that's enough information, let us continue this meeting. I'm here to inform you that in a few minutes after meeting your other kidnappers, you will die from being either stabbed with a knife or shot with a gun. Engarde's boss has told me it is up to you to decide. Unless you let me decide. I will choose the least brutal and painful way to kill you."

Franziska stared at him, horrified. Shot with a gun or stabbed with a knife? Which hurt less?

"You know what, I see that you are truly scared to die so I have decided that I will choose for you and that it will truly be the most unpainful way. Time for me to prepare and for you to meet your other captors." De Killer said as he left. A few minutes later, another man came in.

"Hello, Ms Von Karma." He spat the name in disgust. "Shall we have a short chat?"

* * *

"WHAT?"

"It's the truth and Edgeworth here hasn't stopped worrying about her."

"Shut up Wright."

"Oooooh Mr Edgy-worth, is Ms Franziska your special someone?"

Maya and Phoenix fell over laughing at this point. Miles stood there sighing and clenching his fists while Pearl smiled innocently.

"Wright, this is serious."

"Okay, okay."

"But Mr Edgeworth, you really believe that she was kidnapped?" Maya asked suspiciously.

"Yes. We heard Gumshoe tell us that there was no one in her suite and that the door was found wide open. To add to that, he found a shopping receipt dated to today's date and it was timed to be an hour before he arrived, around the point of time when she called him to meet her."

"Wow, you've really done your research." Maya smiled at him.

"MYSTIC MAYA! HOW DARE YOU FLIRT WITH MR EDGEWORTH IN FRONT OF YOUR SPECIAL SOMEONE?"

"N-No Pearly, I'm just complimenting him."

"STILL!"

Phoenix and Miles looked at each other ans sighed. This was gonna be one hard rescue mission.

* * *

After talking with her violent captors, Franziska couldn't think straight. In a matter of minutes, she would die. That was unbelievable in a bad way. She thought about the people she had known. Maya Fey, Phoenix Wright's assistant. She was cheery and wanted to make friends with Franziska, but she had declined because of her pride. Pearl Fey, who seemed to be on a different planet. Larry Butz, that "writer" who wanted her to model for his book. Scruffy, who was a bit of a dope but still very nice to be around because of his friendly attitude. Finally, Miles and Phoenix. Phoenix had been her rival for a long time. He had always gotten on her nerves but he was also smart and sometimes even enjoyable. Miles...where to start. He had grown up with her and used to be her best friend. He had later become a friendly rival who was there to support her and give her a hand when she needed it. He had been there for her when she hadn't been there for him. The opening door snapped her out of these thoughts. The dreaded moment arrived and she could feel her heart speed up.

"Ms Von Karma, if you please."

With some difficulty, she got up and walked out the open door. Her legs trembled and she thought she might collapse. De Killer closed the door and walked over to her.

"Follow me please." He said starting down the hall.

"H-How am I going to die?" She asked, fearful of the answer.

"I know I gave you to options to choose from but I consulted the boss once more, and he had pity on you. You will be hanged."

She held back a sob of fear. They continued walking down the hall until they got to a big ballroom. On the balcony hang a noose

There was a camera and recording set far off to one side.

"What's that for?"

"Proof of your death."

"..."

He lead her up the stairs and to the noose.

"Ms Von Karma, If you please." He said as he gently placed it around her throat. "CAMERA!" He shouted across the ballroom. "Goodbye Ms Von Karma. I will now push you and you will die quickly and without pain."

He got ready and was about to push when, "Wait..."

"Yes Ms Von Karma?"

"Who was your boss?"

"Your father."

* * *

**HOW WAS THAT?**

**Cliffhanger courtesy of Mimianimelover15.**

**Thanks to reviewers!**

**SORRY 4 NOT UPDATING 4 SO LONG BUT HEY, I UPDATED LATE BUT IT WAS FREAKIN' GREAT!**

**Please Review while I try to keep my innerself normal and write.**

**Yeah, I didn't write an author's note at the beginning because its the preview of something...mysterious aura...acting weird...**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**-Mimianimelover15**


	5. AN

_**Hey PPl!**_

**_I will be away until the 22nd so I will not be able to update. Don't worry though! I will be writing there and will get many chapters done. When I'm back, I'll be updating like crazy!_**

**Be patient 4 the sake of PW!**

**_Sorry 4 the inconvienience!_**

WTYL!

**_-Mimianimelover15_**


	6. Don't Leave

Gumshoe paced back and forth, still scared. Mr Wright's ghost had come to haunt him. He also heard Edgeworth. Pearl seemed to be there as well but he wouldn't be too surprised if she were playing duck duck goose with ghosts everyday. Besides, she was a spirit medium. Suddenly, his phone rang. Gumshoe jumped so high he banged his head on the ceiling. Gumshoe tried to calm himself down and picked up the phone.

"Wh-Who's there?"

"Hey Gumshoe! Can you tell me if you found anymore evidence besides the knife?"

"M-Mister WRIGHT! ARGH!"

"Is something wrong?"

"N-NO! I mean, YES!"

"What's wrong?"

"YOU, I MEAN ME, UMM...YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Huh? Oh that mess. No I'm not dead. In fact, I am very much alive. And so is Edgeworth. Remember that person you ran into a few days ago?"

"Oh ya! That hobo!"

"...Umm yeah, that hobo...didn't he look familiar?"

"Yeah! Now that I think about he looked like you...Wait...you...hobo..." And the realization struck. "YOU'RE A HOBO?"

"N-NO! It's what people wear these days."

"..."

"Look, I know that you don't expect me to wear something so hoboish, but it's to blend in."

"...You're. A. Hobo."

"NO. I. Am. Not."

"Tell him to come here!" He could here Edgeworth's voice hiss.

"Okay, so, umm, well, meet us at the olive garden in ten minutes. Kay will be there." An with that said, he hung up.

Kay would be there? He hadn't seen her in some time and he couldn't wait for them to do some mischief together. He packed everything he had found connected to his case so far and left through the ornate door.

* * *

**_Who are you to come to me_**  
**_as I lay within this pine._**  
**_Who are you to shed those tears_**  
**_to claim that all was fine._**

_He ran into the room and the sight horrified him. Before him lay she, motionless and pale, at a ragged angle._

_His hostility gave away and the tears began to flow freely, staining her as he hugged her nimble figure.  
_  
**_Who are you to call me friend_**  
**_and say I will be missed._**  
**_Who are you to touch my hand_**  
**_with one as cold and stiff._**

_"Please, don't leave...you can't..." He whispered hoarsely._

_He stroked her face and squeezed her hand with his own hard ones._

**_Who are you to praise my past,  
and steal my life of joy.  
Who are you to take this task,  
with hopes to fill your void._**

_"Don't give up what you achieved..." He whispered to her pale face._

_Suddenly, his friends burst through the doors, but stopped still when they saw him there._

Who are you to firm your lies,  
with words that condescend.  
Who are you to say good-bye,  
at my journeys end.

_"I'm so, so sorry...I should've told you." He told her, hoping she'd wake up._

_"Please...Please...Don't leave me...I won't say goodbye."_

_

* * *

_

Kay P.O.V

I arrived at the designated meeting spot expecting to see Mr Edgeworth, Gummy, Ms. Franziska and a bunch of police officers. Instead, I saw Mr Edgeworth, Gummy, a hobo and two weirdly dressed girls, one slightly older than me and one younger. I sighed. So much for being first.

"KAY!"

"Gummy!"

We ran towards each other and enjoyed a bearhug. When we finally parted, Gumshoe began introducing everyone.

"Kay, this is Mr Edgeworth!" He said, patting Edgeworth on the back. I laughed at the expression he made. "Gummy, I already _know_ who Mr Edgeworth is!"

"Oh...anyways! This is Pearl, a spirit medium prodigy, Nick a defense attorney and Maya, who is a spirit medium _and_ Nick's girlfriend.

"WHAAAT?" The girl my age practically fainted.

"We are _not_ dating!" The hobo added.

"That's what they all say." I smirked. "I'm Kay Faraday, The Great Yatagarasu!"

I soon started chatting away with Maya. We were oblivious to anything around us until I realized everyone was staring. Then I realized what felt so wrong.

"Where's Franzy?"

"She's...not here..." Nick replied, hesitating.

"Oh."

Suddenly someone shouted.

"HOOOTTTIIIEEESSS!" And in came a weird guy wearing a pink shirt splattered with paint.

"Umm..." I started.

"That's Larry Butz. Remember, when something smells, it's usually the Butz." Nick informed me.

I laughed akwardly.

"Hi! I'm ugh, Larry. Don't worry, you don't have to feel intimidated by me." He said to me and Maya.

"Umm...hi." I replied. I looked at Maya and we burst out laughing.

"What? Is there like some kind of inside joke I'm not in on?"

"N-No" Maya managed over her laughter.

"So anyways, what's the deal Edgey?"

"We are waiting for a few others to arrive and we'll begin."

I sat down on the ground. An uncomfortable silence fell upon us so I invited Maya and Pearl to sit beside me and soon enough, we were lost in chatter.

"So, where's Franzy? I thought she'd be here." I said

"I don't know. I expected her to be one of the first ones to know that Nick's and Mr Edgeworth's death was a sham."

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Kay and Maya were lost in their conversation, chatting, but Pearl wasn't really into it. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap.

"Mystic Maya! S-Someone's coming!"

"Don't worry Pearls. It's probably just more of our awaited arrivals." Nick reassured her. That said, two women entered the clearing.

"KAY!"

"EMA!"

The two girls ran towards each other and shared a big hug.

"Ema, this is Maya and Pearl."

"Hi! I'm Ema Skye, the world's soon-to-be best forensics expert!"

"I'm Maya Fey, the Kurain Master."

"And I'm Pearl, Maya's cousin."

The four girls soon started chatting. The other woman came over to Nick and Miles.

"It's been a long time, Ms. Skye."

"Please, Miles, skip the formalities and call me Lana."

Miles agreed and the three also began chatting. Detective Gumshoe looked around. What a nice reunion. Larry came over to him and started complaining about the fact that Maya, Ema and Kay weren't interested in him. Not long after, the rest of the awaited arrivals arrived. Iris, Sister Bikini and Godot arrived followed by Adrian Andrews Maggey Byrde, and Lotta Hart. Everyone gathered around and Nick began his speech.

"First off, for those who don't know, I am Phoenix Wright but you can call me Nick. I'd like to thank you all for leaving your work and coming to Venice. I know many of you have been asking the question, 'Where's Franziska Von Karma?', and that is actually the reason I called you here. We don't know where she is. Before I get to that though, I know many of you thought me and Edgeworth were dead. I can tell you with unquestionable certainty that we are alive. That death was a sham. A setup!"

Murmurs swam through the crowd.

"All of us that we are alive except Franziska and her captors."

More murmurs.

"Yes. Franziska Von Karma has been kidnapped and is the target of De Killer. We'd be lucky if she were still alive right now. That is why I have called you. We need your help. Police can't know we're alive or we'd be sent to prison and I know we can trust you to keep our secret. Are you in?"

"I'm sorry, but Ms Von Karma tried to send me to prison! Why should I help?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"Look, I _know_ that Franziska is one nasty prosecutor in court but in reality, she's just like us, human. I'll ask you once more. Are you in?"

"I'm in," Iris stepped up. Sister Bikini followed.

"So are we." Maya, Pearl, Kay and Ema stepped up. Lana followed.

"If my little cherubs are in, I have to be there." Larry agreed.

"Well she _did_ teach me how to use a whip." Adrian stepped forward, smiling.

"She whips me but when I do not mess up, my salary is so so sweet." Gumshoe joined the group with Maggey.

"You can't make coffee without the coffee beans." **(Hmm...I wonder who that could be...XD) **Godot sipped his coffee.

"Lotta? You can be the spy and take photos with your camera." Nick told her.

The second she heard the word camera, the deal was done.

"You guys don't know how much you're doing for us."

Nick explained the situation and so, the rescue squad was complete...

_-Later-_

"EVERYBODY! COME SEE THIS!" Ema's voice carried through the immense villa. The team members quickly crowded around the giant plasma and watched the scene in front of them in silence.

_"Legendary prodigy Ms. Von Karma is supposedly dead. This video was sent to the prosecutor's office this morning. Police are not certain it is actually Ms Von Karma in the video but they are one hundred percent sure that whoever was hanged in that video is dead. Take a look for yourselves folks." _The news caster played the video. A woman resembling Franziska was pushed from the balcony. The look of terror was ironic. She shouted a single thing but made sure it was loud and clear. "_M-Miles!_". After a few seconds of struggle, the woman went limp.

**Although I've left**  
**And now walk above**  
**I'm never alone**  
**I'm wrapped in your love**

**

* * *

**

**So...how was that?**

**I won't be updating in a while but I hope you like it.**

**:)**

**-Mimianimelover15**


	7. Nightmare

**Heya Peeps!**

**My authors note caused quite a bit confusion. But I'm back!**

**Thank you SO much for all the reviews. I can't believe how fast they're coming!**

**So someone asked me if Franziska died. I told them and I will tell you all that:**

**1) I am not confirming it. Maybe she did or maybe not.**

**2) Main characters don't die...or do they?**

**And last but not least 3) Patience is greatly rewarded.**

******Thank you to all reviewers!**

******A.K.A.**

_******Prufrock Sheldon II**_

_******Meg Reaser**_

_******samwin**_

_******mimzy**_

_******liz**_

**_Anonymous_**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer- Ya, I know. I forgot to put a disclaimer for the past few chapters but well, I do not own PW or anything else.**

**

* * *

**

_It was like a dream in slow motion. The words father and my scream Miles. And just like that, it was over. Was I still alive? I couldn't tell. I felt light surrounded by all this darkness. Suddenly the darkness faded and my view returned. I stood in a dark cellar. Barrels stood on one wall. I examined them closely. There was something stashed in between them. I dragged it out to my horror. I once sat her awaiting death but now I stand here looking over my dead body._

_

* * *

_

The group stood in silence. The viseo had awed them all.

"Alright...I know this doesn't look very reassuring but I bet it's a fake. I mean, that's the Ca' d'Oro!"

"We might as well check for ourselves." Maya said.

"Even if she's dead and we checked there, I doubt we'd find anyting. Plus, how do we know its real?" Lana asked.

"It looked pretty real to me Lana." Larry said. "But Franzy can't die! I'll be one babe short and I'll lose my model!"

"Umm Larry, it's nice you care but I doubt Franziska would be happy if that were the only reason you were rescuing her."

"But that is such an important reason!"

"No, it _isn't_ an important reason."

By now everyone was glaring at Larry.

"I knew I was useless!" Larry complained as he ran off to sulk in a corner.

"Anyways, that disruption out of the way, what do we do?"

"I say we check it out! We might even find something valuable!" Kay stated, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

"Kay, I thought I told you when I sent out the invitation, I will only cooperate with a thief if you remain with justice." Edgeworth said giving her a slight glare.

"Okay, okay! Relax!"

"Hmph."

"You guys, we're not getting anywhere."

"Okay, fine. Continue Nick." Kay said, giving up her glare.

* * *

After hours of discussion, the group finally decided what they would do the following day. After such intense discussion, everyone was more than willing to go to bed and rest. Edgeworth was the only one who couldn't sleep. Would the nightmares come back if he closed his eyes? He didn't know but didn't want to test it. He sat on his bed reasoning with himself. He didn't want to go to sleep because nightmares came to haunt him, but if he didn't sleep, he would prove useless in the rescue mission tomorrow. Finally, he decided he would face his nightmares, at least that one night. Once Franziska was safe, he would be able to stay up. These thoughts in mind, sleep overcame his mind.

* * *

**And when I die,  
I hope they'll say it was of a broken heart.  
For I've always craved a love so strong  
That I shall perish when we shall part.**

_She stood in a hall he realized as his own and started shedding tears. She clutched her heart and fell to her knees. He wanted to comfort her, say something to her, but the words stayed in his mouth and he swallowed them with a pang of guilt._

_Suddenly, her figure shimmered and disappeared. _

****

And when I die,  
To the Heavens above are where I hope to go.  
To love and serve the Lord, my God,  
And feel his eternal glow.

_Suddenly, he was in front of a giant gold gate. She stood past it, kneeling in front of someone. Whoever that person was, he or she seemed to be blessing her._

_Once again, he tried to run towards her, but the gates stopped him. _

****

And when I die,  
An Angel is what I wish to be.  
So that I may watch over others,  
Others who are missing me.

_The figure stopped blessing her, and all of a sudden, beautiful wings erupted from her nimble back._

_She turned around and started towards the gate, not seeing him. Once she left through followed by him, she seemed to be searching for someone._

**And when I die,  
Shed no tear, nor feel the stab of pain.  
Just remember how much I cared,  
And I will see thee once again.**

_She stopped at a house, his house and entered through a wall. He followed. And there, he lay in his bed sleeping, with her sitting stroking his face._

_"I will never leave you..." She said before everything went blank.

* * *

_

**Kapitel Sechs**

**Also known as Chapter Six!**

**READ! IMPORTANT!**

**This has caused some confusion. **

**Nick and Phoenix and Wright are the same person.**

**Miles and Edgeworth are the same person.**

**Gummy and Gumshoe and Dick are the same person!**

**R&R!**

**Doesn't that review button look lonely? Why don't you press and spend some time with it? XD**

**-Mimianimelover15**


	8. Ideas

**Hi guys, **

**It's been a while, hasn't it?**

**Oh god you must hate me for not updating...**

**I've been busy with my other fanfic but that isn't an excuse, now is it?**

**I think the real two reasons are that I kind of got lazy and I've got a bit of writer's block. I'm not sure how to continue the story. All of your ideas would be kindly appreciated, in the mean time I am thinking and thinking.**

**Please contact me with any suggestions. My email is michelle . cwintal (at sign) rogers . com**

**Thanks guys!**

**-Mimianimelover15**


End file.
